The present invention relates to bicycle training wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle training wheel assembly which utilizes vertical spring loaded strut assemblies connected to a pivoting frame for aiding in control of the vertical placement of the bicycle to which the assembly is attached.
A bicycle is a very popular means of transportation for people around the world. Children especially use the bicycle as a primary mode of transportation. The earlier a child learns to ride, the quicker he or she begins to experience a degree of independence. Children normally begin riding a tricycle before learning to ride a bicycle. The transition between the tricycle and the bicycle is often bridged by placing training wheels on the bicycle to assist in balancing the bicycle.
The conventional fixed training wheel provides a pair of side-mounted wheels on a bicycle. The wheels are fixed in place when initially installed on the bicycle. Typically, the initial placement puts the wheels' surface on the ground, thereby providing tricycle-like stability to the two-wheel bicycle. As the bicycle rider gains skill and confidence, the wheels are adjusted upward with respect to the ground so that the training wheels no longer ride along the ground and the rider must improve his or her balance to ride the bicycle. Eventually, the rider gains ability to the point that the training wheels are removed.
Conventional training wheels typically consist of rigid brackets which are mounted onto the rear axle of the bicycle. However, such brackets have no "give" since they are normally formed of thick metal bars. During a sharp turn, when the bicycle tilts significantly into the turn, the bicycle weight is transferred from the main rear wheel to the training wheel on the side on which the bicycle tilts. When the bicycle tilts excessively and the center of gravity extends beyond the training wheel, restoring balance when coming out of a turn becomes very difficult resulting in an increased risk of falling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle training wheel assembly which helps control the vertical positioning of the bicycle to which it is attached. Such a bicycle training wheel assembly should be adjustable to meet the needs of various rider weights and abilities. What is further needed is a bicycle training wheel assembly which includes a pivoting bracket to insure a fully smooth articulated motion. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.